


Home

by PookElucy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5-Home, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of PTSD, Shallura week entry, Zarkon has finally been defeated, art is included, starts off somewhat angsty but has a happy end, what does Allura want?, what does Shiro want?, what will the space parents do now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookElucy/pseuds/PookElucy
Summary: My Shallura Week entry I did awhile back on Tumblr, but forgot to post here. Enjoy! (Art is included.)





	

They had just finished eating in the dining hall, Shiro naturally falling into step with Allura as they walked to their favorite room in the Castle of Lions; a room with a glass ceiling overlooking the stars. Once inside, the door closed shut. The room darkening as the ceiling opened to show the stars. The room had soft lighting of pastel blues, pinks, and teals.

Allura looked to Shiro who was looking up at the stars. When he glanced at her, he gave her a warm smile which softened his face; erasing the controlled and calm leader that he showed to the others. This expression is always and would only be for her.

However, Allura couldn’t return the smile. Now that Zarkon was defeated, her Paladins would be returning to their home; Earth. Sure she could probably join them. She’d like to see Earth for herself as well with how much her precious Paladins talked up the planet. But she was the Princess. Practically the Queen of the Castle of Lions and the last remaining of Altean’s. They had rescued some of her people that she thought had perished, only to find out they were hiding among other aliens on other planets. So, she’d need to be their leader. It is her role. Her mission. As well as being a mediator for other planets.

Which meant Allura and Shiro would have to say goodbye. Yes, they had grown to find out how much they loved each other as they were saving the universe and defeating Zarkon. But Allura would never ask Shiro to abandon his planet to stay with her. That wouldn’t be fair to make him choose. Did she want him to stay by her side forever? Of course. Absolutely. But she treasured the Black Paladin so much, that she only wished for him to be happy, whatever that meant. Whether it be him staying with her or going to Earth.

Shiro had suffered so much. Sacrificed so much of himself for her and the others. One night, he had shared everything he’d been through. Mostly because she found him having an episode of post traumatic stress. She begged him to talk about it. That keeping it bottled up is no good. It wouldn’t help anyone, especially the team. So, he relented. She had held him in her arms as he let his emotions burst forth, crying uncontrollably. She herself letting a few tears fall.

Allura wished for him to be happy. So, she decided they had to have this discussion. She looked forward. “Shiro,” she said softly. She could feel him tense up. “We must talk about…your departure for Earth.” She never looked back, because if she did, she’d lose face. She’d sob, and beg him to stay.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked inquisitively. Probably taken aback.

Allura breathed in. “Zarkon has been defeated. There is no dire need for Voltron. Myself and Coran will be able to continue my people’s legacy of being mediators for other planets. So…you and the other Paladins..may go home. To Earth.” She gazed at the stars, waiting for his response.

Ticks went by until she finally gasped. She felt Shiro’s body heat appear at her back. Her legs almost gave way when he spoke softly.

“Is that what you want…Allura?” Shiro almost whispered. And Allura could not believe how alluring and sensual that simple sentence was.

“I…I..” Allura stammered. She swallowed and closed her eyes tight. “Don’t you want to go home?” She almost whispered.

Allura gasped and opened her eyes when she felt Shiro move her hair from the left side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She sighed happily, all of her control and tension dissipating.

Shiro kissed Allura’s neck, his eyes closed. He knew she was battling with what she wanted and what she thought he wanted. He loved her kindness. He knew she thought he’d choose his home, Earth. But after spending time being tortured, then becoming the leader of Voltron, as well as meeting many beings on other planets, his loyalty and heart lied elsewhere.

Shiro smiled against her neck, feeling her shiver with goosebumps from the sensation. She was so strong, so passionate, beautiful, courageous, giving. He fell in love with her after they had rescued her from Zarkon. When he found out she could kick his butt if she wanted to, what guy wouldn’t be in awe and amazed by a woman like that? But more than anything, she truly cared about him. She didn’t even have to say it. Her body language and eyes said it all. And he couldn’t imagine not being with her. He tried but he couldn’t. If he went to Earth, as selfish as it is, he’d take her with him. But in all honesty, he didn’t need to. He had made his decision a long time ago.

Shiro breathed in. “You are my new home.” He admitted. He felt Allura shake from emotion. She placed her right hand on his wrapped around her waist, and her left to stroke the back of his neck, which he happily hummed against her neck, his eyes closing.

 

“You’ll really stay with me? Forever? Practically becoming King of the remaining Altean’s?” Allura spilled out her questions one after the other. She needed verbal confirmation. Because once she had it, she would move forward and never dwell on the uncertainty.

Shiro chuckled and nodded. “Yes. As long as I can be with you, I will do whatever I need to. Becoming King, never visiting Earth, whatever it takes. I want to be with you, Allura, forever.” He said firmly. He felt her turn her head to gaze at him. He saw her eyes were misty with unshed tears and a loving smile graced her beautiful lips.

“Then I’ll never let you go.” Allura said softly before giving him a smirk. “Are you prepared for that?” She asked teasingly, softly grazing her nails along his neck, feeling him shiver at her touch.

Shiro smiled but it turned into a seductive smirk that had Allura get all weak in the knees. “I am more than prepared. Are you ready?” He asked playfully.

Allura giggled then grinned at him. Her eyes filled with love for her Paladin. “Yes.” She whispered before turning around in his arms to gaze at him. Reaching up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and press a passionate kiss to his lips. Both vowing to be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s my Shallura Week entry! I am so proud of it and hope you guys like it too! (Was this a way for me to give the Space Parents a happy ending to soothe my heart? Yes. Lol)
> 
> Process Video for my art: youtu.be/kWX-4d1DOxw


End file.
